Beauty and the Beast
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: LILY EVANS! AND JAMES POTTER! DANCING! TOGETHER! i think the title says it all. omg ive been dying to get this out and now i finally have. YAY 4 ME!


**OKAY OKAY OKAY, here's one of my** **Christmas stories! GO BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! I once saw a story VERY VERY close to mine and I totally freaked out! I didn't want to write a copy of some other story! CURSE YOU WHIPPY BIRD, curse you!

* * *

**

"_Ms. Evans, may I have the honor of dancing with you?"_

"…_Um…uh…"_

"_Ms. Evans, everyone is waiting for the heads to share the first dance. Don't you think it's a bit rude to keep them waiting any longer?"_

"_Well…of course…yes…I'd be delighted, Mr. Potter."_

_The young man held out his hand to the young lady, who hesitantly placed her hand into his. He lifted his forearm up and she leaned hers against his. Both could feel their hearts beating at an unbearable rate and could have sworn their partner could feel the warmth radiating from their brightly colored cheeks. Whispers and mummers of surprise and curiosity echoed throughout the Great Hall, as the students gazed upon the unbelievable sight before them. Unknown to them, two other watchful eyes were following them across the dance floor and happily smiling to himself._

Professor Dumbledore: Tale as old as time

_Although, as the couple acknowledged each other, they didn't seem to notice or rather cared for that matter what was going on around them. The only sound that entered their ears was the sound of the blissful music the orchestra was playing._

Dumbledore: True as it can be

_James brought Lily to the center of the Hall and twirled her casually around him. She gave a light lift of her dress' skirts and faced him. With his arm still stretched out to her, he gave a slight bow. In return, Lily curtsied._

Dumbledore: Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

_They straightened up and James brought Lily closer to him. Lily could feel her face flare at the thought of being so close to James Potter… not to mention such a well built body. She looked up to see James looking calm and collected. Yet, there was a soft blush lingering on his cheeks._

Dumbledore: Just a little change

_As they began to sway and step, the on lookers just starred in amazement at the sight before them. After some time, the couple felt a tad bit awkward that no one was joining them._

Dumbledore: Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

_Luckily a dastardly looking young man, by the name of Sirius Black stepped onto the floor with his date and soon the rest of the school was on their feet._

Dumbledore: Beauty and the Beast

_In the back of her mind, Lily couldn't deny she felt a bit uneasy. It just seemed like this huge pit had plopped right into her stomach, giving it a sort of nauseous feeling._

Dumbledore: Ever just the same

_James could feel his heart beat a thousand times faster then normal and was a bit worried he just might explode. He had never in his wildest dreams…okay maybe in his wildest…but never in his day-to-day dreams, did he ever see himself dancing with Lily Evans. The idea just couldn't settle into his head._

Dumbledore: Ever a surprise

_Somehow both teens could feel the awkward tension in the air, but they didn't say a word about it. Instead, they let the music lift their doubts and fears away._

Dumbledore: Ever as before

_James sent Lily into a graceful spin, which ended with James bringing her out, her skirt flying up to her knees, and him bringing her back in, only to catch her in his arms._

Dumbledore: Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

_After recollecting himself, he brought her out and bowed, just as the dance requested. Lily, feeling a bit disappointed to be brought out of such a comfortable position, smiled and curtsied back to him._

Dumbledore: Tale as old as time

_James brought Lily back close to him and the two continued to dance, never allowing a word to be said between them. Not wanting anything to ruin the few precious moments they were sharing at that precise time._

Dumbledore: Tune as old as song

_James could tell Lily was enjoying herself, despite the fact she was with him. I mean, let's face it, he wasn't her most favorite person in the entire world, but the past year and a half, he had hoped he had made a better impression on her. _

Dumbledore: Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

_He wasn't that childish, immature boy anymore, but a young man, both strong in mind and body. Okay, maybe he was a bit childish at times, but some habits were hard to let go._

Dumbledore: Certain as the sun

_Luckily for him, Lily had noticed. He hadn't been pranking people, just for the fun of it anymore, and the only times he did let his old ways get the best of him, was when dealing with Snape. But nonetheless, Lily couldn't help but realize that she liked the new James._

Dumbledore: Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

_The song was dying down, along with the lights. Taking the situation into his advantage, James pulled Lily even closer to him, allowing her to feel his hand slide protectively around her waist._

Professor Dumbledore: Beauty and the Beast

_Lily was beyond happy the lights had dimmed, for she was sure her face was growing more and more red. Thankfully, James only smiled and winked at her mischievously._

Dumbledore: Tale as old as time

_Being so close, Lily gently put her head on his shoulder, letting her mind set a bit, savoring the feeling of delight._

Dumbledore: Song as old as rhyme

_As much, as James hated it, he pulled away from her, which took Lily by surprise, and starred deep into her eyes. James knew if he didn't do it now, he'd never have another chance again. So, he quickly leaned forward and kissed her sincerely on the lips. Not wanting to give him the wrong impression, Lily kissed him back, just as lovingly._

Dumbledore: Beauty and the Beast

_Professor Dumbledore watched his favorite young couple kissing in the middle of the floor. He could make out their blissful expression so clearly he didn't need the candle light, like others did. Although, one other noticed the happy couple and asked him quietly,_

"_Was this your intention all along?"_

_His eyes twinkled with playfulness and he replied,_

"_Certainly not, Professor McGonagall, it was never my real intention to persuade Mr. Potter into asking Ms. Evans to share the first dance, giving them the opportunity to acknowledge each other more carefully, in hopes of them becoming more acquainted with their appealing sides and realizing their true feelings for each other, permitting their emotions to be revealed in the course of the night."_

_Professor McGonagall smiled and asked,_

"_Then, what was your real intention then? Professor Dumbledore."_

"_Why, only to see if this dying flower would survive better in the dark, rather in those hot lights."_

_Indeed, Professor McGonagall could see that the old wizard was holding up a beautiful rose that was now wilting, but its stem was still standing tall and proud, the dim candlelight giving the last of its petals an eerie but enchanting glow._

**

* * *

So wat u tink? please tell me wat u guys thought about Dumbledore singing. I think I could have written a better ending, but I was a bit rushed with the holidays coming up so soon. I was like hella freaking out. I was afraid I wouldn't finish, so sorri if this story seems rushed. I promise to do better nex time. Chimo. (got it from a tv show) **


End file.
